1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearms and, more particularly, to a spring for use in a firearm.
2. Prior Art
Various types of springs are used in firearms to bias members in positions and for locking members in positions. The most common spring is the coil spring that is sometimes used with a plunger. One example of this coil spring and plunger arrangement can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 882,594. Coil springs have also been used to position sears in firing mechanisms such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,800. U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,619 discloses a sear assembly with a primary sear spring in the form of a leaf spring and a secondary sear spring in the form of a coil spring. U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,994 also discloses a leaf-type spring that urge the rear end of a sear bar upwardly. However, the prior art has not addressed the problem of providing a single spring that can perform more than a single function. Thus, prior art firearms usually had numerous parts resulting in increased expense in manufacturing the firearm and more parts and pieces that could become damaged.
It is therefore the objective of the present invention to provide a new and improved spring for use in a firearm that can overcome problems in the prior art and provide additional features.